


Sweet Spot

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Domestic Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Liam helps Theo get off, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Remember, Sweet spot, Theo has a sweet spot, scratch spot, so part dog, they are werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: One night, Liam finds Theo's sweet spot and it's not what you'd expect.





	Sweet Spot

Liam had heard Theo’s heart beating rapidly from across the hall. He was about to go do something about it until he heard Theo wake up. His bedroom door opened and closed and Theo climbed in bed with Liam like it was clockwork.

It was. At least, now it was.

At first, Liam always ran in to save Theo from his nightmares. He stayed with him until Theo fell asleep. Usually, Liam just fell asleep first. Once Theo accepted that Liam was going to be his guardian angel, he started to expect it, even welcome it.

And when Theo started going to Liam, they got more comfortable with each other. Little touches meant a lot to Theo’s subconscious. They helped put him at ease. And it helped Liam rest easy knowing that Theo wasn’t going to run off without him knowing since he would fall asleep rubbing Theo’s back.

Theo’s nightmares started to subside. But Theo still stayed close to his angel to help keep them away. They didn’t really need excuses anymore to find that closeness as long as they were alone.

It had been a long time since Theo had a nightmare. But when he needily snuggled up to Liam, Liam accepted his company without hesitation. He wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder in comfort, allowing the proximity to bring Theo back to the real world.

“Thanks,” Theo said a few minutes after the terror had worn off. It didn’t last as long as it used to.

“Of course,” Liam said, not seizing to rub gentle circles into Theo’s tense parts: his neck, shoulders, and back. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Liam said lifting himself up on the mattress to reposition himself for sleep. “You can stay.”

“Keep rubbing,” Theo said. It wasn’t the first time Theo had made the demand. He actually made it… all the time. He craved the repetitive touch. It soothed him to sleep.

So Liam laid on his side facing Theo and waited while the chimera got comfortable facing away from him. Liam touched him. He wasn’t going to lie. He loved the touch just as much. It made him feel warm knowing that Theo found so much comfort in it especially when he seemed to shy away from everyone else’s touch.

He rubbed at his back, his neck, and his shoulders some more. And then he worked his way down the spine, noticing the way Theo tensed a little bit when he touched his side. Theo was always so protective of his sides, batting Liam’s hands away when he tried to touch them. But this time, Theo was almost asleep. Too tired to care.

Liam smiled and gave Theo’s side a gentle caress. With the way Theo’s feet kicked back slowly and his toes curled against Liam’s chins, he knew Theo liked it. So he kept at it, rubbing and massaging until Theo’s leg started to shake.

Liam looked down at Theo’s leg, confused at what the chimera thought he was doing. But Theo appeared to be asleep now. So he went back to rubbing… and the legs went back to shaking.

No way…

Liam scratched at Theo’s side and Theo’s leg started kicking reflexively. Theo let out a needy growl.

Theo had a scratch spot!

“Theo,” Liam said shaking him.

Theo chimera sighed and turned his head to face Liam. “What?” Liam just decided to show him by giving him a good belly scratch and this time Theo’s eyes rolled in the back of his head when he kicked. Liam stopped and Theo caught his breath. “Is that…”

“I found your scratch spot,” Liam said excitedly before scratching at Theo’s side. Theo started pushing Liam’s hands away, resisting the embarrassment. “Theo, let me scratch you. You like it.”

“No. I don’t,” Theo growled and rolled onto his stomach, keeping his arms at his sides to protect them.

But Liam chuckled and threw half of himself over Theo and started scratching away. “See? It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Liam heard a moan from Theo. “That’s exactly the problem, Li-liam,” Theo trailed off into a moan. “It’s feeling waaaay too good,” Theo said rolling back onto his side, now pressed firmly against Liam which wasn’t helping his situation. “Fuck,” he cursed, eyes turning yellow.

“You want me to stop?” Liam asked when his hands halted which made Theo angry.

“No,” Theo panted. “Keep going. Don’t stop. I need this.”

Maybe Liam was just tired but he felt like helping Theo get off like this wasn’t pushing the boundaries of their friendship. He was just excited to have found Theo’s scratch spot. It was a lot more than a scratch spot though, Liam soon found out. It was his sweet spot. So that’s why he wouldn’t let anyone touch his sides!

“I’m so embarrassed,” Theo said once it was over. “You better not whisper a word about this to anyone.”

Liam smiled to himself, wrapping an arm around Theo and rubbing at his lower back. “Just between you and me.” He was really going to enjoy knowing about this sweet spot of Theo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be cute to write a scene where Liam discovers Theo has a scratch spot but somehow it turned into a hot spot too eh I do what I can
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
